The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that receive light signals from a waveguide. In one version of these light sensors, an electrical field is applied across the light sensor. An electrical current flows through the light sensor in response to the light sensor receiving photons of light. The level of the electrical current through the light sensor indicates the presence and/or amount of light received by the light sensor.
One of the challenges associated with these types of light sensors is dark current. Dark current refers to a small amount of electrical current flowing through the light sensor even though the light sensors is not receiving photons. There is a need for light sensors having a reduced level of dark current.